The subject of this patent application relates generally to industrial processing of liquids, and more particularly to methods for reducing the viscosity of a liquid.
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
Much of the oil that is being pumped out of the earth is heavy oil comprised of large hydrocarbon molecules that form a viscous solution known as a heavy oil. Heavy crude oil or extra heavy crude oil is oil that is highly viscous, and cannot easily flow to production wells under normal reservoir conditions. It is referred to as “heavy” because its density is higher and its specific gravity is lower than that of light crude oil. Heavy crude oil has been defined as any liquid petroleum with an API gravity less than 20°. Physical properties that differ between heavy crude oils and lighter grades include higher viscosity and specific gravity, as well as heavier molecular composition. In 2010, the World Energy Council (“WEC”) defined extra heavy oil as crude oil having a gravity of less than 10° and a reservoir viscosity of more than 10,000 centipoises. When reservoir viscosity measurements are not available, extra-heavy oil is considered by the WEC to have a lower limit of 4° API (i.e., with density greater than 1000 kg/m3 or, equivalently, a specific gravity greater than 1 and a reservoir viscosity of more than 10,000 centipoises. Heavy oils and asphalt (also known as bitumen) are dense non-aqueous phase liquids (DNAPLs). They have a low solubility and have a higher viscosity and density than water.
In some instances, when the viscosity of the oil is so thick it does not flow easily, for example, when put into a pipeline. This can result in a requirement that the oil be treated by cutting it with solutions that can be expensive, heating the pipeline to lower viscosity or shipping the oil through another means, for instance, in a tanker truck. Each of these adds cost to the production of the oil, which is reflected in higher prices for finished goods derived from the oil. Thus, there is a need to provide a device and a method that can condition a liquid comprised of large molecules, such as heavy oil or bitumen, recombining its molecular structure so that it has a lower viscosity and as a result flows better.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.